vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108017-upcoming-rune-system-changes-the-series
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- THE HYPE IS REAL ...you sly dog, keeping the most exciting bits until the very end. ;) | |} ---- Literally ;) | |} ---- *sissy slap flail* Shhhhhh Shhhhh don't do that you'll jinx it! | |} ---- This quote combined with your profile pic just made me laugh out loud. | |} ---- Well I'm only half serious. I've learned to keep my expectations low at all times when it comes to video game... "promises". But I am very intrigued by re-roll/add actually becoming a reality. Preparing to be kicked in the crotch by the actual implementation though. :P | |} ---- Only 15 plat per socket! :ph34r: | |} ---- Or: "Re-roll has a 75% chance to quarter the slot's efficiency. This cannot be reverted." The possibilities are limitless! :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Unacceptable. Change needs to happen yesterday. Also, why isn't stopping boosting in arena a priority for you? | |} ---- J-Tal's the itemization lead, I doubt he has much of any say in cracking down on boosting. | |} ---- ---- I play Tera. You have no clue as it's nothing like the Korean version. If Wildstar wants to make the runing system more Korean-like, then each attempt at adding a rune would have a chance to break every rune in the gear too. I enjoy the elemental runing system. Even as a min/max type of person. I've just learned to be patient and wait for the gear I want instead of crying that I don't have it now. Quit belly achin'. Carbine, any notes or changes to the primary stats? Such as Grit being undervalued compared to straight health? Will you be adding a secondary stat to grit to go along with the health that way it ups grit's value? Having a primary stat with only one stat upgrade is lacking. Why not add something like resistances, health regen, or focus recovery to grit? | |} ---- ---- I don't understand why NA Tera's enchanting system was so bad. All it was was sacrificing one piece of gear to upgrade another while getting boosts every 3/6/9/12 enchantments. The only thing that was deemed "bad" by the community was the increase chance of failure to enchant the gear the higher level the enchantment was. At least it didn't have a chance to downgrade the enchantment level like the Korean version did. But then again, anything less than a 100% chance at something is deemed extremely bad by the western population in gaming. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You had me at Air Assault Power runes. These extra set bonus options are wonderful, though I would love to also hear that set bonuses are being improved. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Just to clarify, my team does not control stats, stat balance or stat changes. I am painfully aware of the itemization issues our current stat structure produces, but my team can only make suggestions - any fixes or changes to stat balance are up to the Class/Combat team(s) to analyze, adjust and communicate. Unfortunately, all I can say at this time is that they are working on adjustments to stat balance. | |} ---- Ok, thanks for the heads up on that. Perhaps you can make your suggestions a little bit more... forceful :P It'd suck to have to see itemization be forced to be bland as a result of the stats after all. | |} ---- Can you hold their children and families hostage until they see reason? I'm very glad you see the light -- but of the teams that have meaningful control of endgame content, the class balance team has the least of my faith and goodwill. They seem to move and work at a remarkably slower pace than other teams, and when they do make changes it seems like half of these changes were knee jerk and had very little thought behind them. When they do make positive changes it seems either by accident or because the community has been unanimously screaming at them long enough that eventually they make changes. | |} ---- The timing of this series, as well as the separation from the stats balance, seems to imply that this is all going to be part of drop 3. Is there any merit to the rumor I am about to start to that effect? | |} ---- One would think that the itemization team and the stat team would be joined together at the hip if you will. Like, how can you be expected to correctly itemize anything if you don't know how different classes are going to scale, what they will want and such. Also, please fix grit. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Wonderful news, thanks for letting us know. | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Drop #3 or #4? Drop #3 sounds a little bit fast ^^ | |} ---- Drop #3 got delayed, to my knowledge. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This is EXACTLY what I want to know, there's so many words being said about rune changes but THIS VERY SENTENCE, explicitly, is what I want to know. Every freakin' item from GA = 2 runes. Convergence guns, 2 runes. Its the single most frustrating and BS thing about raiding right now - if Dev's pull a 'oh dont worry you can ALWAYS GET THE DROPS/BUY THE GUNS AGAIN' I will just properly ragequit. :P | |} ---- You can add 3 more socket to those! :) And what i read last night. Items needed to add runeslots drops from normal dungeons, adventures, vet dungeons and adventures (4-8) and raids. And those are boss loots, world drops, satchel drops etc. Really easy to get | |} ---- I thought they'd automatically get upgraded, for free, to the current minimum rolls which in this case would be 4. Like how all gadgets became 2 socket, all pieces of blue dungeon pve gear would become 3, all epic dungeon raid gear would become 4, and all legendary gear would become 5. Retroactive. Is this not the case? | |} ---- Nope. You'll be able to add slots till the old items hit the new maximum, but they won't be automatically given the new minimum. | |} ---- ---- You previously acquired a 2 Rune purple quality item before the changes. It was from the Elder Gem Vendor, most of these can have a maximum of 5 total Rune Slots. You go to the Runecrafting station, select the item and add one new slot. Because the item still only has 3 Rune Slots, you can continue to add more Rune Slots. | |} ---- You can see them in Equip runes. There's even addon called SlimRune so you can check them even while not on crafting station. | |} ---- good to know btw... I use the RuneMaster addon for this "issue". | |} ---- Are you at all concerned about issues that will come up by not coupling the rune slot changes with the stat rebalance? If this goes live in drop 3, and the rebalance in drop 4, then we are going to see a massive buff as people max out their AP slots on gear, followed by what may end up being a significant nerf as those AP slots lose a significant amount of power. Not to mention people rerolling rune slot colors without knowing what the future is bringing in terms of rune set changes, those Earth/Life/Logic/Water slots may be getting a crazy good rune set in exchange for not having AP as an option. As much as I'd like so see these changes sooner, I've got about 50 CW-4s with Air slots gathering dust, I do think it would be best if they came later, since there are so many interdependencies between this and the stat changes. | |} ---- I'm sure they are concerned, but as a business, when something is required (re-structuring), then it will come through regardless of if it benefits all parties because it has been agreed on that as a whole, these changes are required to benefit all. Some people will get the short end of the stick. Others will have lots of profit. Hope you are in the latter. | |} ---- You will have to get the Flux parts to add to your piece (see my last quote from J-Tal. Not retroactive but at least it's fixable and does not have to be reacquired. This suggests Elder Gem vendor items would only have a maximum of four slots. Interestingly, his example contradicts the previous post on rune slot maximums for vendor items. Hope the EG vendor has the potential of five over the rep vendors having max potential of four slots. I hope the same can be said of BoE items that require group content to actually complete the imbuements on, if not, four slots is still a better piece than my current two-three slot items. Edit: would definitely love a little more clarification from J-Tal here since there seems to be a little confusion between his two posts and what determines group content gear. Does group content only mean items dropped from bosses or does it include items that require adventure/dungeon/raid content to be completed to fill imbuements? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They were pretty clear with it. Your gear is your gear. Nothing will be changed on your current gear from now, until this patch goes live. When the patch goes live, your gear will still be your gear. Nothing will change. Your already equipped gear will be treated the same as every other piece of gear, where you need to unlock the additional rune slots through the items mentioned. Pretty sure it was the first post of one of these threads. | |} ---- It wouldn't surprise me if this was still locked in to drop 3 and is a big reason for its delay. Some of J-Tal's posts indicated that some parts were still being designed, let alone implemented or tested. I don't know what the status is now, but I absolutely don't want them to rush any part of it. | |} ---- Not quite sure the complexity of the programming, but on the surface it appears very easy to allow / permit to happen. Just would like some sort of clarity on this as I cant imagine the need to release this along with a content patch. | |} ---- It probably has more to do with the testing cycle. It's still a big system that affects a lot of other systems and it needs a lot of testing. To spend a lot of time testing it separately from other stuff might not be the most efficient and cause bigger delays in getting whichever comes second out. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I think you need to check out the latest PTR patch notes. 25% reduction in AP values on items, item specials, and runes. Someone that feels like doing more math can provide better numbers to back this up (or refute it if I am off my rocker), but when you factor in the AP from main stat milestones your main stat is going to be better than straight AP (24.4/105 + .61 ~ .84 AP per main stat, so that 10 stat rune slot will essentially give 8.4 AP when slotted with finesse or 7.5 AP when slotted with straight AP). Not exact because you need to hit your milestones, and the equation changes when you've run out of milestones to hit, but main stat is absolutely going to be a viable option. | |} ---- ---- ---- Crafted some more the other night, and I did get some with more than 2 slots. You'll know they've patched stuff in when you can't go higher than 97 in a stat with a regular or Dual Hybrid Power Core (100 with a Refined or Luminite Hybrid Power Core) and can't decrease stats past where they start. | |} ---- ---- Hopefully they put the latest Drop 3 on the PTR after Megaservers are deployed. | |} ---- ----